A Different Life
by Shadow green eyed wolf
Summary: In this story Humphrey is an anthro wolf who was banished from his pack because he was different. Now he has no where to go, but what happens when he meets Kate, who is human in this story along with her family, will she and her family help him or chase him away. Read and find out.


Chapter 1

**A Different Life Chapter 1: A painful memory, a new beginning**

The moon was high in the clear midnight sky spreading it's ray of light across the land below. All was at peace and tranquility in the light of the moon and in the darkness of the night. All except for a lone figure that was running through the darkness. This figure has been for at least two days straight never stopping to rest once. This figure was hungry, thirsty, and extremely tired. But it knew it couldn't stop, it had to keep going. This figure was using the moon light to help guide his way.

**Unknown POV:**

"I have to keep moving." I panted out repeated to myself for the millionth time.

I am so sore, so tired, so hungry and thirsty it was impossible to go on. I slowed my pace to a slow walk which was a bad idea. Once I slowed down I collapsed next to a tree, I leaned up against it panting extremely hard.

_"I guess I should rest a little." _I thought to myself. I shifted around so I sitting down with my back against the tree. As I sat I began to think about how my life had changed and how my new life had started.

**Flashback: **

It was like any other day, the sun was high in the sky spreading it's rays of warmth to the valley below.

I was asleep in my den next to my mother like I always do. I soon woke up due to the sun being in my eyes. I got up with a yawn and stretched my legs and my back. I looked towards the back of the den to see there was still some caribou left from yesterday. I quietly got up and walked over to the pile. But just as I was about to take my first bite I heard mom wake up with her usual girly yawn. I turned around and smiled.

"Morning mom." I said walking up and nuzzling her neck

"*Yawn* Morning Humphrey." She replied smiling and nuzzling me back.

My mother and I had the same fur color except for the paws, she had black, while I had white paws. We also had different eye colors, she has jade green eyes, while I had aqua blue eyes. My mother told me I got my blue eyes from my father as well a my charming personality.

"So what do you have planned for today Humphrey?" My mother asked.

"Oh probably hang out with my friends and play games or just walk around." I answered.

"Okay just have fun and remember to be back by dinner. We have patrol duty tonight." My mother told reminding me about tonight.

"I know, I'll see you later mom, love you." I said as I walked out of the den. But just as I was about to leave my mom called my name.

"Humphrey. Please no log sledding." She said smiling. I only chuckled in response and took off.

I left to look for my friends which usually isn't hard because they hang out at the feeding grounds. So that's where I headed off to, smiling to myself the whole way there. It only took me a couple of minutes to reach the feeding grounds, there were a few other wolves there eating breakfast. I looked around and saw my friends sitting under a tree talking and laughing as usual.

There was Sam, she was the first friend I made when I was young. She has fiery reddish orange fur with a cream white underbelly, with cool storm grey eyes. Sam really loves to play jokes on others and just have fun. Sam and me act like brother and sister, some wolves thought we were but sadly we aren't.

Then there's Alison, she was Sam's friend then she became my friend. She has golden tan with a white underbelly, with dark blue eyes. She has long bangs that covers her left eye. Alison is a shy girl but she will stand up for herself if she has to.

Last but not least there's Ken or Kenny. He has all black fur with a white muzzle, and a white tipped tail. He has one green eye and ome blue eye. He has an average body build and he always tries showing it off by acting tough. But he only acts tough around others not us. He's often called the second in command of our group because he always listens to me. He is very protective over us, but he is more protective over Alison. He has a huge crush on her.

I started walking over to them still with a smile on my face. It didn't take long for Sam to notice me walking towards them. She smiled and waved at me, I smiled more and picked up my pace to a took me a few seconds to reach them. Alison and Ken both smiled at me, well Alison smiled, Ken bowed his head to me making me feel like an alpha.

I just chuckled and laid down next to Sam. "Morning guys." I said in a happy tone. "Morning Humphrey." They all said in unison smiling.

"How have you've been?" Sam asked. "The same as usual." I answered with a small chuckle.

"So what do you have planned today bro?" Ken asked.

"Nothing except for patrol duty tonight with my mom." I answered.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Alison joked. We all laughed at her joke.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked looking at them.

"What we do best, have FUN!" Sam said as she playfully pushed me onto my back. Once I landed on my back I could hear Sam giggle before she ran off laughing." Oh now your going to get!" I yelled laughing then chased after her with Alison and Ken behind me.

We chased each other around all morning laughing and giggling till around noon. We were now resting for a second to catch our breathes.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked once I caught my breath.

"I don't know anything sounds good." Ken said laying on his back.

"How about hide-n-seek?" Alison in her usual shy voice.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Sam said standing up her tail wagging.

"Alright hide-n-seek it is" I said in agreement. "Not it." I quickly added

"Not it." Ken and Alison said in unison.

"Oh man." Sam said causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Alright I'll count to 20 while you guys hide." She said as she walked over to a nearby tree leaning against it and started counting.

Alison, Ken, and I all took off in different directions. I ran towards a bunch of bushes and jumped over it. I began looking around frantically trying to find a place to hide. I decided to look to my left to see if I can find a place to hide.

The first spot I saw was a hole under a tree, but unfortunately it was to small. The second spot was a hole in between some rocks, but I didn't trust how it looked.

Suddenly Sam yelled out, " Ready or not here I come!" I began to panic so I just jumped into a really thick bush. I know Sam was going to try and find me first. I was able to control my breathing so I can be quite as possible. Soon I saw Sam walking by, I started to go further back into bush. Sam was now in front of the bush I was in, I kept backing up.

Then suddenly when I put my paw down it slipped causing me to fall down a hill. "**SHIT!**", was all I was able to say before I fell. I watched the world rolled by before it stopped and I landed with a hard thud. I landed into something squeeze it felt weird, I opened my eyes to see what it was and it was weird. The goo I landed in was blueish green and it looked to be glowing. I had some on my paws, my right side, and some on my muzzle and some in my mouth. It tasted bad it caused me to gag a little but not enough to throw up.

"Humphrey are you okay bro?" Sam asked looking down at me from the hill.

"Yeah just a little sore." I said as I got up and began going back up the hill.

"Humphrey what is on your fur?" Sam asked as she lifted her paw.

"I don't know but don't touch it." I said as I moved away from her.

"Okay." She said putting her paw down. We then walked back through the Bush to see Ken and Alison walking towards us.

"Hey guys what happened? I heard someone yell?" Ken asked us with a worried look.

"Oh nothing I just fell down a small hill and landed in some weird goo." I answered calmly and casually.

"Are you okay?" Alison asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered giving everyone a reinsuring smile.

"Maybe you should wash that goo stuff off. It kinda smells weird." Sam suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said jokingly.

We all headed to a nearby river that was close by. As we walked I could feel the others staring at me. I just ignored it, it only took a few minutes to reach the small river. I didn't waste anytime jumping in and scrubbing the too out of my out of my fur. It only took a few minutes and all the goo was gone. I hopped out and shook myself dry, I wasn't sure but my fur looked a little shinier. But before I could ask we heard a howl telling us it was lunch.

We all ran back to the feeding grounds to see a lot of caribou. There was plenty for everyone in the entire pack.

"Well I guess the hunt went well." I joked causing the others to chuckle.

We were able to get a caribou for ourselves and started eating. It only took us a couple of minutes until we were done and full. We sat around licking the blood off our paws and muzzles.

"Hey Alison you missed a spot." Ken said. I looked up to see there was some near her nose.

"Where?" She asked as she tried to wipe it away but missed it. Ken got up and walked over to her and said, "Here." Just before he licked the blood off her muzzle.

Both Ken and Alison were blushing, they turned their heads away from each other. Sam and I were both chuckling from how they were acting. I still don't know why Ken doesn't just tell Alison he has feelings for her.

"Alright love birds what should we do now?" Sam asked

"I don't know but I have to go home soon." I said

"Maybe we could go log sledding." Ken said.

"No I promised my mom I wouldn't log sled today." I said

"Okay then what can we do?" Alison asked still with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hey maybe we can finally get you two to date." I said joking causing Sam to burst out laughing. Ken and Alison only blushed and turned their heads.

Since we couldn't come up with any ideas of what to do, we decided to lay around and talk the rest of the afternoon. After a few hours I hadn't realized the sun was getting low in the sky. I looked up and saw it was getting late. So I got up and told everyone I had to go, I said my goodbyes and left to my den.

I arrived at my den to see my mom patiently waiting for me. "Hey mom, am I late?" I asked. "Hello honey, no your right on time." She said smiling.

Luckily we didn't have to patrol all night, we only had to patrol till midnight.

"Ready to go?" My mom asked.

'Ready." I answered smiling.

We headed to the east boarder line, and began patrolling. As we patrolled my mom asked me how my days went. I told her everything from playing hind-n-seek, to falling down that hill, the goo, to just hanging out and talking. My mom asked if I was okay and I told her I was fine. Our patrol only lasted another hour then we headed home. As we walked home I had a weird tingly feeling all over my body. I just ignored it, we were home a few minutes later. Mon and me both laid down and went to sleep. Little did I know how much my life would change.

The next morning I woke up from the sun being in my eyes like usual. Except something didn't feel right but I wasn't sure what it was. I rolled over groaning as I did, I brought my paw to my face to wipe the blurryness out of my eyes. But as I was wiping my eyes my paw felt different so I moved it away so I can look at it. What I saw scared the hell out of me, my paw didn't look like a paw it looked more like a hand of a human.

Seeing this made me freak out, I began looking over my entire body seeing that it has changed completely. I had a human like body, but with wolf like features. Such as fur, my tail, ears, and still the head of a wolf.

"Oh wolf gods what happened to me!" I yelled out of fear. I heard another groaning noise behind me. I turned around to see my mom waking up.

"Humphrey what's the mat…" My mom stopped and stared at me wide eyed.

"Mom?" I asked completely scared.

My mom couldn't even speak she was completely surprised. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards our den.

_'Oh no.' _I thought to myself.

"Victoria, Humphrey is everything okay? I heard someone yell and…" The wolf stopped the second he saw me.

Before me or my mom could react he took off heading to the Alpha's den. I looked back to my mom to see she came out of her surprised state. She approached me slowly obviously scared like me.

"Humphrey?" She asked, I nodded in response. "Humphrey what happened to you?" She asked coming closer to me.

Before I could answer I heard a lot of footsteps approaching. I looked out to see the Alpha's approaching along with the rest of the pack. The Alpha's came in immediately seeing me, they started snarling at me. I moved toward the back of the den in complete fear. Before any of them could get closer my mom stepped in front of them.

"Veronica move." Our Alpha male said sternly.

"No, I won't let you hurt my son." My mother said refusing to move. The Alpha male then looked at me then back to my mom before saying. "That…thing is not your son."

Hearing my Alpha call me a _'thing' _just made me whimper. " Don't you, **DARE CALL HIM THAT!**" My mom yelled surprising me and our head Alpha's.

The head Alpha's took a step back before the male said. "Veronica look at him." He said pointing to me. "He isn't a wolf anymore, he's something we don't know. He could be a threat to you, me, and the rest of the pack."

"He isn't a threat!" My mom yelled on the verge of crying.

"Veronica listen, deep down I am very sorry to do this but I have to protect the pack. We don't know what did this to him but I can't have it happen to anyone else." By now my mom had tears streaming down her face. Seeing this brought tears to my eyes as well.

"Please forgive me for what I'm going to do next." The Alpha male sighed. "Restrain her and bring him out!" He ordered the 5 alphas behind him. 2 jumped and pinned down my mom, while the other 3 jumped at me pinning me down and dragged me out of the den. I saw my mom trying to escape but wasn't getting anywhere. I was soon outside my den and in front of of the entire pack. I could hear gasps and murmurs, some began to growling at me. I looked back at the den to see my mom being dragged out while still being restrained.

I saw the Alpha male standing in front of the pack ready to address them. "Ladies and gentleman as you can see we are faced with a problem." He said referring to me. "As you can see one of our very own, Humphrey, has changed into something like a human. As we all know humans are a great threat, I'm not saying Humphrey is or isn't a threat. But he does look more human so he can become really violent and may hurt or kill us. So as much as it pains me I have to do this." He turns toward me and finishes, "Humphrey you are hereby** Exiled **from this pack forever." As he finished I heard my mom and my friends, Sam, Alison, and Ken scream, "**NO!**"

I saw my three friends run toward me only to end up being pinned down by some Alphas. I turned my attention back to my Alpha. "Humphrey you have 1 minute to leave or we will kill you." He said as the Alphas that had pinned me down let go. "**NOW GO!**" He ordered.

I looked back at my mom and friends, "I'm so sorry." I chocked out and begin to run away. "Humphrey! **NO!**" I could hear them call after me but I still didn't stop. I kept running with tears in my eyes and running down my cheek.

**End of Flashback:**

I cried at that painful memory, I miss my mom and my friends so much. "Why, why did this have to happen to me?" I shouted out into the night. I collapsed onto the ground in a crying ball of fur. I ended crying myself to sleep for tonight.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm still and was working on a new story idea. Well here you guys go the first chapter to "A Different Life. A little emotional at the end huh well sorry if I made any of you cry. This is probably the longest first chapter I have ever written and seen. Anyway let me know what you think in a review.**


End file.
